With the advent of the ubiquitous era, there is a strong demand among people for gathering and exchange of various information through real-time network access irrespective of when and where it is conducted. As an approach to follow the trend of the world as above, a human-wearing digital garment is required to perform such a function through access to the surrounding network. For this purpose, digital yarn is used as yarn through which migration of electrons can take place for transmission of information and which is weavable or knittable into desired products including garments.
Meanwhile, such digital yarn should be attached to a connector on a one by one basis, so fabrication of a digital garment using the digital yarn undesirably suffers from a prolonged process time. Further, when it is desired to make the garment using the digital yarn fabric, an additional step of connecting the digital yarn is required at seams of the garment, thus resulting in a complicated process of garment tailoring. Further, when it is desired to attach the digital yarn to a conventional garment, a process for re-processing the digital yarn is inevitably necessary, which still leads to the complexity of the garment making.